Forum:Kapitel 615 Diskussion
Es sieht so aus als wollte Obito Naruto auf seine Seite locken, aber das wird einfach zu schnell von Hinata unterbrochen, ich hätte echt gern gesehen was Naruto gemacht hätte... naja Bee's Angriff war auch total der Fail XD Kizuna Namikaze (Diskussion) 07:45, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Ich würde nicht sagen, dass der Angriff Fail war. Immerhin hat er allen anderen das Leben gerettet - vorerst. Ich finde die Beziehung zwischen Madara und Tobi immer interessanter. Sind sie nun ebenbürtig oder kontrolliert jemand das Juubi mehr als der andere? Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wie sich das Ganze auflösen wird. Und ich hoffe, dass Naruto nun endlich begriffen hat, dass Hinata seine Freundin sein will :)--Shiromaru (Diskussion) 08:32, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) naja das bee´s angriff eine nicht so funktioniert hätte man sich denken können. da es sehr merkwürdig wäre wen der anfriff irgend etwas beim juubi bewirkt hätte. ansonst fand ich das kapitel eher lahm. Super Kapitel. Obwohl ich eigentlich nichts von Paarings undso halte, fand ich den Schluss mit Hinata irgendwie gut o.0 Und endlich ist der Kyuubi wieder aufgeladen :D! --PSPMAN(Germannaruto) (Diskussion) 10:01, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also ich weiß nicht, warum ihr alle das Gefühlt gehabt habt, dass Bee's Angriff fail ist. Ich habe kurzzeitig so viel Angst gehabt, dass Uchiha Obito stirbt, weil die Haut des Juubi doch nicht dick genug ist und daran stirbt, weil er sich überschätzt. Ozzay (Diskussion) 10:10, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) @Shiromaru Uchiha Madara und Uchiha Obito sind keineswegs ebenbürtig. Obito hat momentan die Zügel klar in der Hand. Ohne ihn könnte Madara das Juubi nicht kontrollieren, schließlich hat er es beschworen. Aber ich denke, durch Madara wird dieses Band noch einmal verstärkt, was sich nur positiv auswirken kann. Wie du in Kapitel 614 auf Seite 7 von Mangapanda unschwer erkennen kannst, hat Obito Madara in der Hand. Er droht ihm, indem er sagt, dass Madara nicht vergessen solle, dass Obito sein Leben opfern muss, um ihn wiederbeleben zu können und dass Madara deswegen GEZWUNGEN ist zu tun, was Obito entscheidet. Wie man auch in diesem Kapitel sehen kann, fürchtet Madara um Obitos Leben, als dieser auf Seite 12 unvorsichtig und ohne Rücksicht, eine Bijuu Dama abfeuern möchte. Das tut er keineswegs aus Sorge, sondern, weil Obito durch die Druckwelle sterben könnte, wenn die Haut des Juubi als Barriere nicht genügt. Und daraus folgt, dass Obito Madara nicht mehr wiederbeleben könnte, und schlimmer noch, dass Madara wahrscheinlich die Kontrolle über den Juubi verliert und der Plan scheitert. Ozzay (Diskussion) 10:10, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Dafür müsste dei Explosion aber länger als fünf Minuten dauern und wie wir gesehen haben tut es das nicht. Also würde Obito eigentlich nicht sterben. Ansonsten war das Kapitel leider nur Laberei...[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 10:36, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Oh Man, Obito is echt wie Darth Vader...join the dark side and get free Chakra + a small Juubi puppet. Also echt! Der Typ gehört so derbst verdroschen. Genauso auch Madara. Mir hat das Chapter ansonsten seeeehr gut gefallen. Ebenso tut dies auch der Groschen, wortwörtlich^^ Wurd aber auch mal Zeit. Zwar nicht wirklich durch Worte, aber die Taten lassen dies erkennen. Die NaruXHina Fans planen aktuell wohl schon die Hochzeit und von diesen Panels wirds wohl 50mio. Colorings geben xD Kishi hats meiner Meinung nach gut umgesetzt. Als man sah, das jemand die Hand hebt, musste ich indirekt schon schlucken. In dem Moment wusste ich tatsächlich nicht, was passieren wird. Aber das Hinata eingreift war erstmal wtf? Bee is mal wieder eben er selbst. Das war mal wieder typisch für ihn. Ebenso Kurama. Bei dem Satz musst ich derbst lachen. Richtig stumpf wie er das sagt^^ Tjoa und Obito? Der Spast agiert mal wieder leichtsinnig, hat aber immernoch die Zügel inner Hand. Stimme der Meinung von Ozzay eindeutig zu! Thanks Kishi für dieses Weihnachtschapter :D Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 11:26, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, dass die Grenzen schon klar gesteckt sind, was Madara und Obito betrifft. So eindeutig finde ich Tobis Kontrolle nicht, denn Madara hat immer noch dieses überlegene Grinsen im Gesicht. Außerdem handelt er ja auch ohne Erlaubnis. Und wie schon ein paar mal angemerkt wurde, bin ich nicht überzeugt davon, dass Madara den Mondaugenplan wirklich so durchziehen will. Schließlich haben sich die Dinge ein wenig geändert. Shiromaru (Diskussion) 11:36, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also ich würde mich jetzt mal soweit aus dem Fenster lehnen zu sagen, dass die Diskussionen um eventuelle Pairings nach diesem Kapitel gelaufen sind =P.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ|'(Dissi)']] 12:36, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Finde die "Beziehung" zwischen Madara und Obito immer interessanter, auch wenn Obito sagt, dass er Madara in der Hand hat. Aber dieses Grinsen seitens Madara, weiß nicht wie ichs deuten soll, mir kommts vor, dass da mehr dahintersteckt. Wäre meines Erachtens seltsam, dass ein Shinobi wie Madara sich von einem Grünschnabel wie Obito Befehle geben lässt. Auch wenns denn Anschein hat, dass dieser von Obito im Moment abhängig ist, wegen Rinne Tensei. Glaube auch nicht, dass Tsuki no Me Madaras Plan ist. [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003'☆]](Talk 2 Me) 12:42, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Wenn es nicht Madaras Plan ist, wessen dann? Ich kann mir keine Person vorstellen, die noch bedeutender wäre als Madara. Und Obito ist beim besten Willen kein Grünschnabel. Er ist ein Uchiha, älter als Itachi und damit sogar noch erfahrener. Tobi ist definitiv einer der stärkeren Shinobi in der gesamten Geschichte. Vielleicht von seinen Offensivfähigkeiten nicht so mächtig wie Madara oder Naruto, aber in der Kombination seines Mokuton und seines Kamui trotzdem besser als die meisten anderen. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 13:04, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, habe mich falsch ausgedrückt. Natürlich ist das Madaras Plan, ich meinte nur, dass er diesen Plan aber letzten Endes nicht ausführen wird. Wenn er Frieden über die Menschheit bringen will, warum tötet er dann, in meinen Augen, wahllos diese. Will er Frieden oder die Weltherrschaft??? Was den Grünschnabel betrifft, habe ich das auf die Beziehung der BEIDEN bezogen, Madara besitzt nun Mal mehr Erfahrung als Obito. [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003'☆]](Talk 2 Me) 13:37, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :: ::An und für sich natürlich ganz gut gelöst, was für einen Sinn es ergibt, dass die Allianz überhaupt vor Ort ist - denn bisher gab es offensichtlich keinen anderen Grund, ausser rigoros zu sterben. Allerdings frag ich mich ein bisschen, was Hinata da jetzt genau machen soll? Will Naruto sie als Schild benutzen oder als Schlagkeule?! Ja wohl kaum... und im Nahkampf gegen Obito oder Madara - nun ja, bisschen aussichtslos, oder? Auch wenn Obito wohl gerade seinen Körper nicht dematerialisieren kann, sollte er genügend Skills haben, um damit klar zu kommen. Ne etwas andere Frage hätte ich allerdings zur Aktion von Bee und Obito - Madara machte sich Sorgen vor der Druckwelle der Bijuu Dama bzw. deren Explosion direkt vor dem Juubi. Nun kam es aber so, dass Bee seine eigene Bijuu Dama und die des Juubi in den Rachen eben desselben geschoben hat. Es ist also im Juubi hoch gegangen - dachte ich. Sah dann aber im darauffolgenden Bild wieder so aus, als wäre die Explosion doch vor dem Juubi. Also entweder hat Bee bei diesem recht offensivem Zungenkuss tatsächlich den kürzeren gezogen und wurde noch vorher nach draußen befördert, oder aber das Juubi kann dank Obitos auch ein bisschen was mit Raum und Materie anfangen... na wie dem auch sei. Ich fands dennoch ein wenig übertrieben dass einem zunächst Sorge von Madara suggeriert werden soll nur um dann zu sehen, dass auch eine Explosion direkt vorm Maul auch keinen großen Schaden anrichtet. Schlussfolgerung - Madara und Obito wissen jetzt, dass ihnen selbst bei unmittelbarem Kontakt nichts passiert und können jetzt erst recht rücksichtlos zuschlagen, oder aber das war ... ähm... Zufall. (?!) Grüße Fukusâku (Diskussion) 16:57, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Also, wenn man genau hinguckt, sieht man, dass die Bijudama im Jubi explodiert, woraufhin es sich stark aufbläht. Logischerweise entweicht der Druck aber durch den Mund (in dem das Hachibi steckte), weshalb Bee so weit weg flog. Absicht war das sicher nicht. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 13:19, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::Tjoa, bleibt also die Frage, warum es Madara besorgt die Bijuu Dama vor dem Juubi los zu lassen, aber über ne Verpuffungsreaktion im Mund desselbigen kein Grämmchen Gram überbehält... Finde ich also ein bisschen seltsam, aber offensichtlich konnte auf diese Weise nur die ein oder andere Geschmacksknospe des Juubis vaporisiert werden. Wenn derartige Zerstörungen im Minimalmaß zielführend sind, dann sollte sich Kishi überlegen ob er nicht vielleicht noch den langsamsten Mörder mit der uneffektivsten Waffe der Welt auftreten lässt - der kann dann das Juubi ins Grab löffeln... Grüße Fukusâku (Diskussion) 15:05, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::@Fukusâku Dein Zynismus ist echt hart :D Also Uchiha Madara fürchtet um Uchiha Obitos Leben, wenn die Haut des Juubi als Barriere nicht stark genug ist, das konnte er im vorher nicht wissen, oder ? Obito kann sich auch nicht dematerialisieren, da er ansonsten die Verbindung durch die Schläuche zum Juubi kappt, und Madara diesen dann nicht mehr kontrollieren kann. Ozzay (Diskussion) 19:39, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::...womit wir wohl wieder bei der Frage wären, wie die Allianz gegen die beiden ankommen möchte, nachdem nun klar ist, dass selbst ne Bijuu Dama nicht ausreicht, um die Kopfbedeckung des Juubi fortzuwedeln. Meiner Meinung nach können Tobi und Madara nun erst recht loslegen, da sie nun wissen, was für ein Schutzschild sie haben. Ich sehe da wirklich keinen Vorteil für die Allianz....oder anders gesagt - ich bin jetzt mal gespannt, auf welche Art und Weise die Allianz bzw. Naruto Wilhelm Tell spielen wollen.... Grüße Fukusâku (Diskussion) 02:25, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::Erstmal ein Kompliment, du bist ein echt guter Schreiber, der Vergleich mit Wilhelm Tell und generell deine ausdrucksweise: Genial. Weiter im Text, die Frage stellt sich wohl zur Zeit jeder, da man unschwer erkennen kann, dass das Juubi ne Nummer zu groß ist, für jeden aus der Allianz, was ich auch gut so finde, denn endlich hat Naruto mal nen Gegner, der ihm echt gefährlich werden kann. Bisher konnte das so ziemlich keiner, immer wenn er Gefahr gelaufen ist zu sterben, ist Kurama eingesprungen und hat ihm mehr oder weniger seinen Arsch gerettet. Endlich zieht sich die Schlinge um Narutos Hals zu, die müssen sich endweder nen verdammt guten Plan zurechtlegen oder auf ein Wunder hoffen (Bsp: Wie ich vor einiger Zeit schonmal gesagt hatte, Rikudou Sennin erwacht plötzlich wieder, so wie Minato, nachdem Naruto fast in den 8-schwänzigen Modus gewechselt ist.) Im Ernst, die stecken so tief in der Klemme, eigentlich kann es kein Happy End mehr geben, nur wird dem sowieso wieder sein, einfach weil ein Sad End einfach zu sehr vom üblichen Happy End abweichen würde. Die Leute wollen alle Naruto triumphieren sehen (Und auch die Zyniker und Pesimisten unter euch, ihr wollt das auch ein Stück, gebt es ruhig zu) Ich fände es echt mal an der Zeit, das Kishimoto vom üblichen Weg abweicht und mal unkonventionell wird, so ziemlich alle Ausgänge der Kämpfe, Konflikte, aber auch Enthüllungen (Wie die, dass Tobi Obito ist usw.) waren nahezu 100% vorhersehbar, nur nicht am Anfang, als man den Manga nicht ganz einschätzen konnte und auch nicht geahnt hat, in welche Richtung er sich entwickelt. Er sollte sich mal ein Beispiel an One Piece nehmen, da passieren oft Sachen, da denkst du dir nur WTF? :::::Lg und nen guten Rutsch Little Anime Freak (Diskussion) Ich sehe das mit dem Happy End anders. Ich kann mir gar nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass es ein Happy End geben KANN. Schon allein, weil gerade Krieg ist und schon zu viele gestorben sind, als dass am Ende alle glücklich sein könnten. Selbst, wenn es gelingt, Madara und Tobi zu schlagen und den Krieg zu gewinnen, glaube ich kaum, dass Tobi alle wiederbelebt. Zurückbleiben wird eine zerstörte Welt mit ein paar wenigen Überlebenden, nachdem die Armee fast aufgerieben wurde und viele Städte einfach von der Landkarte verschwunden sind. Das sieht nicht nach Happy End aus. Und besonders dann nicht, wenn in dieser Geisterwelt dann noch Herr von und zu Ich-zerstöre-Konoha-weil-ich-ein-kleiner-bockiger-Junge-bin rumläuft. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 08:10, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Stimmt, den hab ich ganz vergessen. Ok, vlt mach ich mir jetzt keine Freunde, aber ich hasse Sasuke sowieso, der Typ ist ein arrogantes, stures, selbstsüchtiges und vor allem ignorantes Arschloch. Es wäre eine Bereicherung gewesen, wäre der einfach verreckt, niemand braucht den Jungen. Er ignoriert schlicht und einfach die Tatsachen und will seinen Rachefeldzug weiter fortsetzen. Ich find generell, das Kishi die Geschichte von Sasuke nach dem Kampf gegen Kabuto schlecht weitergeführt hat, im Sinne seiner Begründung, dass er das Dorf nun noch mehr hasst, als vorher, weil alle daran Schuld sind, das Itachi sein Leben geopfert hat, bla bla bla. Der führt keine richtigen Argumente auf, der schickt in einfach stupide auf seinen Rachefeldzug weiter und ignoriert essentielle Tatsachen. Ich hätte es deutlich logischer gefunden, hätte er mittlerweile mal seine Meinung geändert und würde das Dorf nicht planieren wollen. Kurz und kompakt: Ich mag den Jungen echt nicht. --Little Anime Freak (Diskussion) : ....wie Naruto wohl enden könnte?! Im ganzen Manga wurde nach und nach eine simple Formel geschürt - es "kommt einer, der die Welt rettet oder ins Verderben stürzt" sowie die mehrfache Bestärkung, dass dieser jemand Naruto sein wird. Nun wird von Obito versucht Naruto auf seine Seite zu holen - ähnlich wie es auch schon bei Nagato war - und dies soll wohl ganz klar der Scheideweg sein, ob´s denn nun zum Verderben oder zum Honigkuchenland reichen wird. Aber diese Schlusspointe würde mich überhaupt nicht zufriedenstellen. Der Manga an sich ist ja nicht unbedingt etwas, dass man als ein Stück Realität betrachten sollte, aber all zu illusorisch idealisierte Scheinwelten gehen mir dann mit der Zeit schon auf den Wecker. Das war bei Naruto immer mal ansatzweise zu spüren, aber alles in allem hat sich die Geschichte vor allem in den letzten 100-200 Chaps ziemlich gut zusammengerissen und eine doch einigermaßen düstere Welt entworfen, die es einfach nicht mehr verdient ein derartiges schwarz/weiß Szenario als Abschluss zu bekommen. Zudem ist bisher "nur" Neji und der ein oder andere mir vom Namen nicht unbedingt geläufige Nebencharakter von den Mokutonattacken aufgespießt worden. Bisher ist Narutos Verlust noch nicht auf der Stufe mit Obito, welcher Rin als seine Liebe verlor - ich denke, dies könnte das Ziel von Obito sein, man sieht im letzten Kapitel auch kurz ein Bild von Obito, der die tote Rin im Arm hält. Würde mich also nicht wundern, wenn jetzt vor allem Sakura und Hinata ins Fadenkreuz geraten. Dann wäre es wirklich mal spannend, was passiert. Aber ein großes Problem gibt es noch - Naruto kann nicht mit einem Schlarraffenland enden, denn ja, es werden immer Shinobis vorhanden sein und so lange ein Shinobisystem in der Welt existiert wird es Hass und Leid geben - und noch was - das gilt sogar noch, wenn es kein Shinobisystem mehr gibt. Denn Mensch bleibt Mensch.... es kann doch nur eine vorläufige Lösung geben. Ende des Krieges und ein paar Jahre Frieden, bis die Conclusio des großen Kampfes um das Fortbestehen des selbstständigen Lebens ohne "Tsuki no Me" wieder vergessen wird.... : Ach, noch was kurzes: Sasuke ist wirklich und wahrhaftig ein Tumor in dieser ganzen Geschichte, denn gerade dieser Typ, der allen anderen vorhält nichts zu verstehen und glaubt als einziger einen gerechten wenn auch blutigen Pfad gewählt zu haben, ist das größte und störrichste Kind von allen. Für mich ebenfalls ein Charakter, der im ADHS Zeitalter geboren wurde... selbst Naruto denkt rationaler als dieses Genie. Ein Witz.... Grüße Fukusâku (Diskussion) 12:39, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : @Fukusâku Ob man Naruto mit Wilhelm Tell vergleichen kann, ist fraglich, da wie gesagt Uchiha Madara und Uchiha Obito keine "Tyrannen" im allgemeinen Sinne sind. Aber lassen wir das mal außen vor...:D Kishi hat den Manga wirklich klasse gemacht, es gibt einfach Charaktere, die man einfach lieben oder hassen muss, siehe Naruto und Sasuke. Ich persönlich mag keinen von den beiden und ehrlich gesagt, lese ich den Manga nur wegen Akatsuki/Madara/Obito. Es nervt wie gesagt, dass Naruto mit seiner guten Tour immer das Beste will und niemals einen herben Rückschlag dabei erleiden muss. Als er gegen Nagato gekämpft hat und sich von dem Speer hat durchbohren lassen, das war eine viel zu gefährliche Situation von Konoha. Was ist, wenn er gestorben wäre ? Das ist nicht gerade rationales Denken ^^ Zu Sasuke: Auch ihn kann ich so gar nicht leiden, schließlich hat Itachi (mein Lieblingscharakter ^^) sein Leben für ihn gegeben und selbst als er durch das Edo Tensei wiedergeboren ist, hat er sofort versucht, sich zu befreien und dann Konoha zu retten, indem er Yakushi Kabuto ausschaltet. Aber diese Szene ist im Prinzip noch nich abgeschlossen. Wir wissen nicht, wer die "them" sind und die könnten einen Sinneswandel in Sasuke auslösen. Ozzay (Diskussion) 13:30, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich stimme zu, dass ein Happy End nach all den Geschehnissen eigentlich unangemessen und fatal wäre. Man kann nicht so tun, als seien die vielen Toten notwendige Opfer gewesen, die heldenhaft gestorben sind. Leider kann das Kishi aber nicht davon abhalten, die Geschichte dennoch so aufzulösen und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit wird er das auch machen. Er hat sich für das Genre "Shonen" entschieden und das gibt bestimmte Rahmenbedingungen vor, die auch vom Herausgeber forciert werden. Entweder Kishi ist ein Genie und er schafft es, dieses Dilemma auf ungeahnte Weise aufzulösen... oder er beugt sich den Erwartungshaltungen. Daran wird sich letztendlich auch zeigen, ob Kishi ein genialer Mangaka ist, oder ein gewöhnlicher, der das Handwerk beherrscht aber nicht die Kunst. Buzz-steve (Diskussion) 23:30, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde es kann ein Happy End geben auch mit dem Krieg und den Tote. Da die Überlebenden dann Obito, Madara und das Juubi besiegt hätte. Was ich ich find für den Krieg alleine ,,Shinobi-Allianc vs. Madara und Co.,, schon ein Happy End an sich ist. Mich intressiert es eher ob Kishi danach und falls Sasuke da noch auf daucht und gegen Naruto kämpfen sollte od was auch immer. Einen neuen Part mit einem Erwachsern Naruto(der dann immer noch Genin und nur seine Schattendoppelgänger und Rasengan Var. benutz) macht.;) Mich hat persönlich das Kapitel jetzt nicht würglich vom Hocker gehauen. Da hätte Kishi lieber mal zeigen soll was nun mit Sasuke los ist od was mit den Kage ist. Als wie Obito versucht Naruto auf die dunkle Seite der Macht zu ziehen. Madara schien sich zwar auch zu wundern warum Obito sich so um Naruto bemüd ihm auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Der Krieg ist jetzt genau 100 Kapitel her, nur mal so nebenbei.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 23:24, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :wahnsinn wie die zeit vergeht... :O [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 23:33, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Krass. Das sind ja mehr als 2 Jahre ^^. heftig! TeeTS (Diskussion) 12:02, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::es ist doch nicht 2 jahre her das der krieg angefangen hat!? O_o [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 12:40, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::sicher? ;-) Mangareader behauptet das Kapitel "The War begins" wäre am 11.10.2010 rausgekommen - ich sehe da wenig Gründe, die dagegen sprechen...es sei denn du willst nun behaupten, dass wir in einem Genjutsu stecken und die Reale Zeit noch bei weitem keine zwei Jahre fortgeschritten ist - aber ich hoffe, derartige Vermengung von Fiktion und Realität ist hier noch nicht auf den Plan getreten. ;-) Grüße Fukusâku (Diskussion) 13:03, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::oh doch, yuna ^^ der krieg läuft bereits seit 2 jahren. kapitel 515 wurde hier im wiki am 4. november 2010 erstellt. O_O so sieht's aus. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:36, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::dann zitiere ich mich mal selber:wahnsinn wie die zeit vergeht... :O [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 13:57, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 2 jahre das kann doch nicht sein hahahahahahahaha wahnsinn, wir haben 2 jahre drauf gewartet das obito die maske auszieht, das war vllt das genjutsu^^, das sagt mir das ich zuviel zeit für für den manga investieren, meine tipp gucken und nicht nachdenken und den manga einfach nehmen wie er ist, gar nicht mehr versuchen drüber nachzudenken wie es kommen wird, ich hab manchmal für ein kommi über ne stunde gebraucht damit er knallt, und man weiss am ende nochnichtmal ob der geknallt und das jagen wir alle in diesen forum hahahahahaha? Wann kommt das nächste Kapitel? Ich glaube morgen oder? ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 12:27, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) "Mangastream" verkündet, dass es keine neuen Kapitel bis zur 3. Januarwoche geben wird :/ Sin007 (Diskussion) 12:28, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :ja, so ist es. erst am 15/16 sollte das neue kapitel erscheinen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:04, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) so ein mist ich bin dann mal gespannt was Naruto gegen das Juubi jetzt ausrichten kann. vielleicht nutzt er ja da auch das ,,Chakra od. was auch immer,, der andern Bijuu´s. weil es sehr merkwürdig wäre wen Naruto auf einmal nur dur Kurama das Juubi einfach so von Platz fegen sollte. fänd ich zu mindest etwas zu lahm. ich hoffe aber das es nicht so ablauf wird das Naruto einfach so Obito auf die gute Seite ziehen wird durch ein wenig Reden und das Obito sich dann gegen den Wiederbelebten Madara stellen wird und Obito sich Madara und das Juubi in die andere Dimension teleportiert. hier mal meine Theorien: 1. glaub ich auch das madara sein Projekt nichtmehr wie angekündigt durchziehen möchte, wahrscheinlicher wäre da schon Weltherrschaft oder so. Aber da könnte Obito ja auch schon dahinter gekommen sein. Denn mir machte es bei madaras ersten Auftritten den Eindruck das Obito mit Madaras Wiedergeburt nicht sonderlich glücklich war. Vl möchte er es ja selber durchziehen, was sich in Sprüchen wie "ich mache dich zum hokage" und so interpretieren Liese. 2. glaub ich nicht mehr daran das Obito bekehrt wird. er bietet madara wahrscheinlich später an ihn wiederzubeleben. hierzu müsste madara jedoch erst edo tensei auflösen, was das ende madaras wäre, da obito ihn garnicht richtig wiederbeleben möchte... dies könnte aber auch schiefgehen, aufgrund des schon aufgeführten Grinsens Madaras. 3. kann Ichs mir trotzdem vorstellen, das Naruto noch auf die "dunkle Seite der Macht" wechselt, jedoch wieder zu Besinnung kommt und alles richtet... ähnlich wie nagato, jedoch nur kurz. 4. möchte ich nochmals darauf verweisen das das Juubi nicht vollständig ist, da es nur Fragmente des 8 und 9 Schwänzigen beinhaltet. Ähnlich wie ein Brot ohne/mit zu wenig Hefe kann es nicht aufgehen, und somit nie seine folle Kraft entfalten. Ich kann mir sogar gut vorstellen, das es bei einer gut Platzierten Attacke, ähnlich wie ein Soufflé, eingehen wird, immer noch da aber zu nichts zu gebrauchen, da ungenießbar. Ich finde übrigens den Wilhelm Tell vergleich trotzdem passend, auch wenn madara nicht als Tyrann im klassischen sinne gewährtet werden kann, denn immerhin sollte er ja erstmal obito und madara vom juubi runter "schießen", auch wenn sie vom Verhältnis eher einem Samenkorn als einem Apfel auf dem kopf des juubi gleichen. Ausserdem versteh ich nicht was einige gegen Sasuke haben? Ich mein vom Charakter her würde ich dieses Störrische Kind nicht zum freund haben wollen, aber als eine art Kontrahent zu naruto finde ich ihn doch sehr interessant, und auch seine Argumente warum er trotzdem konoha zerstören will sind nachvollziehbar, wenn auch nicht rational. ausserdem wissen wir nicht was "them" ihm sagen werden, vl kommt doch alles ganz anders wie erwartet??? Grüße von Phinto --78.43.41.7 02:26, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) was mich schon ne weile juckt, ist das tobis mangekyou ihn noch nicht wirklich erblinden lässt, weil er scheint es ja relativ häufig zu benutzen :Wurde schonmal thematisiert. Vielleicht liegt es an den Senjugenen, die er implantiert hat. Bei Danzo war es ja auch so, dass er das Mangekyu von Shisui jeden Tag nutzen konnte, ohne zu erblinden... Shiromaru (Diskussion) 12:57, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo allerseits, wollte mal wissen, ob der Naruto Manga 616, nächste Woche erscheint. --Tobi23 (Diskussion) 18:27, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Der erscheint (leider) erst übernächste Woche Sin007 (Diskussion) 18:39, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Soweit ich gesehen habe sah man bis jetzt noch nie das Danzou das Mangekyo sharingan verwendete. Und bei Tobi weiß man auch nicht genau ob er immer ein Mangekyo braucht. Bis jetzt sah man ihn sein Mangekyo benutzen als er das kamui einsetzte und als er es halt bekam aber sonst sah man nur das normale sharingan. Aber wo es mich wirklich stört ist bei kakashi ich finde da sah man eh schon oft. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 17:21, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Freilich hat man Danzo nicht gesehen. Er hatte ja eine Augenbinde drüber. Aber da wir wissen, dass er Kotoamatsukami eingesetzt hat, muss er auch das Mangekyu dazu benutzt haben. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 15:58, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Kakashi wurde doch später von Kurama geheilt, also wissen wir theoretisch nicht wo sein genaues Limit liegt, deshalb kann er es doch noch öfters einsetzen-- PSPMAN Germannaruto 18:51, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Laut Germannaruto erscheint Chapter 616 entweder Heute Abend/Nacht oder Morgen! Also abwarten und Ramen knabbern :D Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 17:28, 14. Jan. 2013 (UTC)